What in The Matrix?
by The Matrix-TriGun Connection
Summary: I know this story isn't terribly popular, but I need to know whether to continue or get rid...
1. Prologue

What in The Matrix!? Disclaimer: All Matrix anything belongs to the genius Wachowski Bros. (Except for anything I make up)  
  
"What the hell is going on! First Trinity, now you?" Morpheus was outraged. "Dammit Neo, how did you get Acne?" "It's okay, I got some cream." Neo couldn't stand it much longer.  
  
"One, it changes when we go into The Matrix, Two, its not like there was anything I could do about it, and three, your one to talk, chewing your gum all day!" "Yeah that's right I've seen your room, with all those gum wrappers, it like a freakin' gum shrine in there!"  
  
"No matter, we've got to go to Zion for umm, supplies."  
  
"You and your gum." Just then, Trinity ran in.  
  
"Sharks, comin' in fast!" Neo was puzzled.  
  
"Sharks?" Morpheus took a big sigh.  
  
"Yes, worse than squiddies." Almost in the same breath he said, "Arm the EMP." As they rushed to the deck, Neo felt a sensation had never before. Would these "sharks" devour them? Neo wasn't even sure the EMP would work. If it didn't, did Morpheus have a back-up plan? After all, Neo had only been there three months. 


	2. Welcome to Zion

Morpheus beckoned for everyone to be quiet. This scene seemed oddly familiar to Neo, only Dozer, Switch, Apoc, Mouse, and that asshole Cypher aren't here. But Neo couldn't dwell on the past. The sharks were coming, and fast!  
  
"Neo, duck!" The sharks had freakin' laserbeams on their heads, and had torn through the metal of the Nebachanezzar, and had gone after Neo. Fortunately, Lazer had activated the EMP. Everyone was silent for a moment, then Morpheus broke the silence by saying, "Lets get to Zion, quick."  
  
Zion was an amazing place to be. Only the people on the ships had holes on their arms and head. Everyone else was. normal. Morpheus talked to a couple of people and then made his way over to Neo. "Neo these people are the best weapons experts around. They can help you visualize weapons, guns and otherwise, in the Matrix." The two buff guys made their way over to Neo. But Neo found it strange how they both had accents, but the accents were different from each other.  
  
"A'rigt, dis is de AgentEata 2899. It isn't a gun, but a vacuum cleaner, per say. Wha' it does is, it sucks up de agents, then rearranges their codin'."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Tell ma' abou' it." Then the next guy steps, and kind of sounds Jamaican."  
  
"Ya Mon, dis is da HeadlightSystem 2899. Ya shine dis here light beam on da agents, and it forces 'dem to become someone else, but in not less than a 2 mile radius. It's my greatest one yet." Neo just stood there thinking, are these guys serious? Where are all the guns, pistols, Uzi's, Shotguns, oh my. He looked around for Morpheus, but only found a trail of gum wrappers. 


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

First of all, I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! With a case of writers block, and then school it's been hard, but here it is.  
  
.Chapter 3: Old Habits Die Hard  
Neo followed the trail of gum wrappers to, what else, a candy shop! "Man!" Neo thought, "And I thought smoking was bad!"  
  
Morpheus sensed him coming, "Neo, did you get those weapons they showed you?"  
  
"Morpheus, what the hell were those? They weren't weapons, they were toys! What is the deal with that? Why can't I use guns? Why aren't you answering me?"  
  
Morpheus heaved another sigh, "Neo, we have a computer virus. To be honest, the whole Matrix does, no more guns until it is fixed. So we just have to let Norton Antivirus 2199 take its toll. But until then, you got these." At that queue, the two guys, one with the Scottish accent, and the one with the Jamaican accent, walked up to him and handed him a disk.  
  
"'Ere! You'll need this 'ere disc to load de program!"  
  
The one with the Jamaican accent then spoke, "Ya, mon! Plus, don' run off like tat anymo'! We don' like dat!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Didn't know that." He turned back to Morpheus, "Morpheus, lets get back to the Nebachadnezzar. I don't like this side of Zion."  
  
"Why Neo?"  
  
"Because there is a guy that looks just like Smith coming up fast!"  
  
The guy who looks like Smith said, "I must get that ring! Got to find the ring! The ring will be mine!"  
  
"Well Neo, its obviously not him. So lets stay awhile longer, Kay?"  
  
"You and your damn gum!"  
  
"Well, who's "The One" with the acne, huh? Yeah, Comes off in the Matrix, my ass. Don't try and use that as an excuse. Just because we're in the real world doesn't mean you get to stop washing yourself!"  
  
"Hey, I never had acne in high school! So get off me!"  
  
"You didn't notice? You didn't have it cause you didn't want it so much. The One never has acne in the Matrix. It is the first sign of resistance. Good thing the agents don't know that yet."  
  
"Yeah, or my ass would've been grass!" Neo and Morpheus busted out laughing right there in the store, until they realized that it wasn't really funny. I mean think about it, he would've been dead, then who would have been The One? Oh well, back to the story. So Morpheus bought some more chicle and they headed for the Nebachadnezzar.  
  
But they didn't see "The guy who looked like Smith" talking on a cell phone. "Yes, that's right. Every teenager who doesn't have acne, you kill. Put that in the Matrix hard drive. Okay, see file at the top? Okay click that, then click save. Uh huh, yeah, okay, save to hard disk. Good job, okay, yeah. I will. Oh and one more thing, watch all the candy stores, it seems Morpheus has a constant craving for gum. Yeah, that's right, they're going in tonight."  
Ohhh, getting good! Stay tuned, and Please Review.  
  
Updated April 30, 2003  
  
Get Reloaded May 15, 2003! Don't forget to pick up your copy of Enter The Matrix fo Xbox, PS2, Gamecube, or PC. 


End file.
